da_icefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
エビバディ (bài hát)
'エビバディ '(Ebibadi, Tất cả mọi người) là bài hát đầu tiên trong single cùng tên, bài hát thứ 4 trong album EVERY SEASON phát hành tháng 1/2016 và là bài hát thứ 6 trong CD "Da-iCE BEST" của album Da-iCE BEST phát hành tháng 6/2019. Bài hát có 2 phiên bản, 1 bản tiếng Nhật và 1 bản tiếng Anh. Bản tiếng Anh là bài hát thứ 3 trong single Everybody. * Lời bài hát: MOMO "mocha" N. * Nhạc: Stephan Elfgren, MUSOH * Sắp xếp: Stephan Elfgren * Vũ đạo bởi shoji (s**t kingz) Lời bài hát (tiếng Anh) (1, 2, 3, You've got to beat it now, let's go. Yeah, everybody) I'm looking so blue, the sky is laughing at me “You're telling me that's all you're crying for？” It's time to man up and wipe away my tears now I promise I will get you back As I look up the summer clouds are drifting far away When I reach out my hand, I'm just feeling like I can touch 'em Won't let it catch me, Tomorrow's right behind us I'm racing with myself like it's an Endless Game Falling into a spiral, Still I am never gonna stop I will always believe in me, I'm sure It's nothing to me, I will never give it up Ready to go？ Every every everybody, Let's make a wave Oh-oh alright You gotta take a chance Every every everybody, Let me hear you say！ Gaze up to the sky We rock this summer！ Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh alright Every every everybody, Let's make a wave Whatever tomorrow brings THE FUTURE'S MINE Just feel the sea breeze Let it blow away my problems The sun is shining bright in my heart Now let go of everything, cuz your spirit is the passport Go all the way, Just take it higher and fly away If you want it then just speak what's in your heart Say what's on your mind Cuz nobody knows what you' re feeling inside Don't you think so？ Don't just stand there and waste your time Ready to go？ Every every everybody, Let's make a Wave Oh-oh alright We're going all the way Every every everybody, Let me hear you say！ Gaze up to the sky, Just feel this power！ Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh alright Every every everybody, Let's make a wave Whatever tomorrow brings THE FUTURE'S MINE We got to choose a harder way Cuz I know that's where the future is waiting for us When we finally find the treasure I'm sure we're gonna understand the meaning of life Every every everybody, Let's make a wave Every every everybody, Let me hear you say！ Alright everybody Say, THE FUTURE'S MINE Every every everybody, Let's make a wave Oh-oh alright You gotta take a chance Every every everybody, Let me hear you say！ Gaze up to the sky We rock this summer！ Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh alright Every every everybody, Let's make a wave Whatever tomorrow brings THE FUTURE'S MINE Lời bài hát (tiếng Nhật) Kanji= (1, 2, 3, You've got to beat it now, let's go. Yeah, everybody) ブルーな僕を青空が笑う「たったそれだけのこと？」 恥ずかしくなって涙ぬぐった 今に見返してやる 夏の雲のんびり漂って　あと少しでどれにでも届きそう まだ来るな！せっかちな明日 追いつけ追い越せの Endless Game おなじみのスパイラルに何度陥っても　どこかでわかってる I'm sure こんなことで諦めるわけない Ready to go？ Every every everybody　起こせ Wave Oh-oh alright　イチかバチかで Every every everybody　大声でSay！ Gaze up to the sky　挑め Summer！ Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh alright Every every everybody　起こせ Wave 未来は自由自在 THE FUTURE'S MINE 潮風が溜め息をさらう　カラリと澄み渡った 軽い心がこの先へのパスポート Go all the way　遥か上まで跳んで行け 1人で思ってることはいつまでも　言葉にしなきゃ伝わらない Don't you think so？　かなりもったいなくない？ Ready to go？ Every every everybody　起こせ Wave Oh-oh alright　勢いつけて Every every everybody　大声で Say！ Gaze up to the sky　吸い込め Power！ Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh alright Every every everybody　起こせ Wave 未来は自由自在 THE FUTURE'S MINE 特別な展開はツラく見える方に有るんだ 避けたら逃すTreasure 手に入れて初めて知り得るから Every every everybody　起こせ Wave Every every everybody　大声でSay！ Alright everybody Say, THE FUTURE'S MINE Every every everybody　起こせ Wave Oh-oh alright　イチかバチかで Every every everybody　大声でSay！ Gaze up to the sky　挑め Summer！ Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh alright Every every everybody　起こせ Wave 未来は自由自在 THE FUTURE'S MINE |-| Romaji= (1, 2, 3, You've got to beat it now, let's go. Yeah, everybody) BURUU na boku wo aozora ga warau "Tatta sore dake no koto?" Hazukashiku natte namida nugutta Ima ni mikaeshite yaru Natsu no kumo nonbiri tadayotte ato sukoshi de dore ni demo todokisou Mada kuru na! Sekkachi na ashita Oitsuke oikose no Endless Game Onajimi no SUPAIRARU ni nando ochiittemo dokoka de wakatteru I'm sure Konna koto de akirameru wake nai Ready to go? Every every everybody okose Wave Oh-oh alright ICHI ka BACHI ka de Every every everybody oogoe de Say! Gaze up to the sky idome Summer! Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh alright Every every everybody okose Wave Mirai wa jiyuujizai THE FUTURE'S MINE Shiokaze ga tameiki wo sarau KARARI to sumiwatatta Karui kokoro ga kono saki e no PASUPOOTO Go all the way haruka ue made tonde ike Hitori de omotteru koto wa itsumademo kotoba ni shinakya tsutawaranai Don't you think so? Kanari mottainakunai? Ready to go? Every every everybody okose Wave Oh-oh alright ikioi tsukete Every every everybody oogoe de Say! Gaze up to the sky suiome Power! Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh alright Every every everybody okose Wave Mirai wa jiyuujizai THE FUTURE'S MINE Tokubetsu na tenkai wa TSURAku mieru hou ni aru nda Saketara nogasu Treasure Te ni irete hajimete shirieru kara Every every everybody okose Wave Every every everybody oogoe de Say! Alright everybody Say, THE FUTURE'S MINE Every every everybody okose Wave Oh-oh alright ICHI ka BACHI ka de Every every everybody oogoe de Say! Gaze up to the sky idome Summer! Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh alright Every every everybody okose Wave Mirai wa jiyuujizai THE FUTURE'S MINE Video Thể_loại:Song Thể_loại:Every Season Thể_loại:Da-iCE Best